Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a connector for a peripheral device designed to be used when connected to a mobile electronic device, and more particularly to a mechanically isolated connector for such a peripheral device.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. New approaches to designing such devices may be advantageous to promote wide-spread use of consumer-oriented thermal imaging devices.